


prelude

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Enemas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tang of sweat was on Jensen's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnkink_meme prompt: "J2, enema play"

The tang of sweat was on Jensen's skin as Jared massaged the back of his neck and kissed behind his ear. "What's it gonna be tonight, man? One or five?"

Jensen's head dropped between his shoulders and Jared kissed the tiny mole to the left of his spine, smoothing his hand down his lower back and feeling the tension there.

"I can't..."

Jensen's voice was barely a whisper but Jared chuckled, sitting on the floor beside his kneeling boyfriend and stroking Jensen's inner thigh. "You say this every time, dude. And guess what?" He ran a teasing finger up the underside of Jensen's hard cock. "You manage it. Every time."

His laugh was strained but he replied with a smirk, "I fuckin' hate when you're right."

"You love it," Jared returned, pressing on Jensen's swollen belly just to hear him whimper before repeating the question, "So what are you going for? Five laps with the plug or one lap without?"

"One," Jensen gasped out, dick bobbing against Jared's hand. "I can hold it."

Jared stepped back, gesturing to the door. "After you, I guess."

Jensen exhaled heavily and started moving, inching his way carefully into the large master bedroom and beginning a slow lap around the floor. Jared watched from his position by the door, his own length hardening at the glint of Jensen's sweat-streaked skin in the dim light.

"You have no idea how good you look like this, Jen," he murmured, voice huskier than he intended. "I mean, I know you get off on it too, but Jesus, you look hot." He grinned. "Think I could convince you to stay like this all the time? We could plug you up on set and tell wardrobe that Dean's eaten a few more slices of pie than usual."

Jensen groaned in enthusiasm rather than disgust but objected between breaths, "Yeah? How we going to explain me being hard 24/7?"

"What can I say, I have that effect," Jared said with a shrug, moving out of the doorway as Jensen crawled back into the bathroom with a snort of laughter.

"You wish."

Smiling wickedly, Jared crouched and reached over to encircle Jensen's length with his fist, stroking slowly and smearing his thumb over the pre-cum which beaded at the tip. "Looks like I'm getting my wish here, Jen," he said over Jensen's sharp intake of breath.

"Cocky bastard," Jensen retorted breathily. Before Jared could tease him further, his restraint broke and he begged, "I'm done, Jay. Please, can I- Can we go to bed now? Otherwise, I swear, I'm gonna come right here..."

Jared kissed his forehead in reassurance. "We're done whenever you want. You need help or-"

Jensen shook his head quickly. "I'm good. Wait for me in there?"

"You got it."

With a final kiss, Jared wandered back into the bedroom and settled on the bed to hear Jensen's relieved groan as he emptied himself. There was the familiar rush of water from the sink as he washed up and Jared grinned when, thirty seconds later, he had a lap full of a naked and horny Jensen who seemed intent on kissing the grin right off his face.


End file.
